In general, each of the joints of human body has a structure in which adjacent parts of the joint are able to move/rotate relative to the joint.
Meanwhile, people having weak muscles, such as the elderly or patients in rehabilitation, find difficulty in moving their joints freely compared with the people in good health, and even though they are in need of exercise, it is difficult for them to exercise using existing exercise equipments in reality.
Especially, since patients who underwent wrist and/or shoulder surgery are difficult to exercise by themselves, joints at wrist and/or shoulder become stiff due to muscle weakening, poor nutrition circulation, etc.
In order to prevent joint deformities and to return to daily activities, they need to perform rehabilitation exercises, which accompany pain, for a long time.
Meanwhile, lots of conventional rehabilitation exercise devices have a function that restricts the movement of joint angle of the wrist and/or shoulder to prevent excessive exercise.
In recent, a rehabilitation exercise device for varying the joint angle by an actuator has been studied.
Accordingly, the applicants have developed a mouse-type rehabilitation exercise device for wrist and/or shoulder joints rehabilitation while the user mounts his/her hand on the mouse-type rehabilitation exercise device.